Websites may display content that is drawn from one or more feeds provided by content providers. Examples of feed formats used today include RSS feed and Atom. The feed may be provided according to a schema used by the website to consume the feed content. A single website may utilize multiple schemas to display different types of content. When the schema used to provide the feed does not match the schema used by the website an error will result.